


Right on Cue

by covidcore



Category: covid - Fandom
Genre: Corona - Freeform, Cotton swab kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Heartbeat Kink, Masks, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, NSFW, Oneshot, Power Play, Quarantine, cotton swab, covid test, nurse x patient, third hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covidcore/pseuds/covidcore
Summary: Going in for my corona virus test, what could go wrong? (Or right? ;3) Keep social distancing folks!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Right on Cue

**Author's Note:**

> Going in for my corona virus test, what could go wrong? (Or right? ;3) Keep social distancing folks!

I was standing outside of the Brampton Hospital, the sign big and bright against the afternoon sky. I took a deep breath and entered the building, the automatic doors opening for me. I showed the man at the desk my email, and he gave me a parking pass and said “This is for your parking”. Everything about the way he said it was sensual. “Thank you” I replied erotically.  
There were a few people standing in line ahead of me. I began to get a little nervous, I had no idea what to expect. I was here to take my COVID Test. I had been experiencing fever symptoms for the past week and decided the most responsible course of action was to take a book, an appointment for a test, and be a responsible member of society. I looked around the room and noticed a woman wearing yellow scrubs and a dazzling blue mask. I had no idea that that woman would soon change my life. I approached the desk when it was finally my turn.  
The lady at the desk looked up at me, her stunning blue eyes complementing her mask.  
“So, any symptoms?” she smirked up at me.  
“I had a fever two days ago” I replied, lost in her big blue orbs.  
“So were you just hot? She asked, grinning.  
“Yeah I guess” I replied, looking away nervously.  
“I suggest you invest in a thermometer,” she replied seductively.  
The woman I noticed earlier approaches me and asks me to follow her, and I obey. She leads me to a quiet room. The lighting is dim and sensual. There is a single chair in the centre of the room. She leads me to the chair, and pushes me down to sit on it suddenly. I was taken aback, but slightly turned on by her forceful shove, nobody had touched me in many months. She swiped an interesting gadget across my forehead seductively. She pulls out a COVID swab wrapped in a plastic bag. My hands start sweating and I wipe them against my pants as she removes the swab from out of the bag across from me, and sets it down on the table. Then, she pulls out the heartbeat monitor. She takes me hand, and slips it on, our fingers lingering before she lets go.  
“Just try to relax” she whispered softly, stroking her fingers across my cheek.  
“Okay” I reply, my voice coming out as a croak.  
“Your heartbeat needs to go down,” she says with a frown as she checks the heartbeat monitor,  
“Let's get you to relax okay?” She says, putting her hand on my thigh.  
I nod my head anxiously.  
Slowly, she reaches her hand into my pants, and pulls out my cotton swab.  
“Wha-t-” I gasp.  
“Shhhh” she says gently, while stroking me up and down. “I'm just going to help you with this little medical problem”  
“Okay” I say, leaning back into my chair, breathing heavily.  
After a while, she gets up abruptly and walks toward her desk. She grabs the COVID swab from earlier and returns, standing over me. I look up at her butterflies fluttering in my chest.  
“Is this your first covid test?” She asks.  
“Yes, I’ve never done this before” I reply nervously, still hard from earlier.  
She leans over, covid swab in hand.  
“Is it gonna hurt?” I ask, whimpering.  
“No, but it might be uncomfortable.” She says, her face inches from mine.  
“Okay I’m gonna count to three, and then down from 10, and then it'll be done” she continues.  
Then, she inserts the COVID swab into me, and I gasp with euphoria. It felt like my nasal cherry was popped, and I guess my other one too lol. The swab penetrates a layer I didn't even know existed, and keeps going deeper and deeper into me. I feel my orgasm rising in me. The swab is deep into my head, and she begins rotating it inside of me. I moan and moan and moan as she continues to turn it inside of me. She gives the swab a final shove, and I reach my orgasm, stars surrounding me as I cum. Right on cue.


End file.
